Acrylic polymers have been used to prepare various types of coatings such as coil coatings. Coil coatings are often applied by a roller application to metal coils (strips or long sheets), such as galvanized steel coils or aluminum coils. Coated coils are commonly used for producing ceiling and wall elements, doors, pipe insulations, building sidewall panels and roofing panels, profile elements for washing machines, dishwashers, freezers, refrigerators, and ranges, among other items. As will be appreciated, these coatings are frequently exposed to moisture, high humidity, and other conditions. As such, acrylic based coil coatings should exhibit good hardness, resistance to water spotting, and exterior durability.
In addition, it is desired that acrylic coatings are water-based in order to limit emissions of volatile organic compounds (VOCs) into the environment. Water-based coatings are also generally less costly as compared to coatings that use large amounts of organic solvents.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a water-based acrylic coating composition that exhibits improved hardness, resistance to water spotting, and exterior durability as compared to acrylic coating compositions currently available.